


Five Minutes

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You visit Steve at his workplace and you enjoy your time together a bit too much.





	Five Minutes

You wiggled your ass on Steve’s lap, biting your lip as his fingers moved up and down your shaft, his right hand holding his phone against his ear.

“Well, it’s a very good idea,” he said, his voice calm and steady like nothing was happening.

Your fiancé was a CCO – Chief Communication Officer – at the Stark’s Industries and dealt with people quite often. You visited him when you could. Being an ER doctor, you had crazy schedules, and you two always tried your best when it came to a meeting during the day.

* * *

 

You were on your free day and had brought some takeout for both of you at his lunchtime. When you finished, though, Steve didn’t let you go but told you to sit on his lap, facing the same direction as him. That’s how you ended up with your hand covering your mouth, trying not to moan as he spoke on the phone.

“Can you send it to my email, please?” he said to the person on the other side, his lips meeting your earlobe and his tongue licking your weak spot as you tried to get more friction and the person on the other side talked. “I think this will be a really good way to promote our new product.”

You jumped when he caressed your cockhead insistently. Steve was a good guy, a golden boy ever since you met him, but his innocent featured hid the kinkiest man you’ve ever met in your whole life.

“Okay. Thank you,” he smiled. “Yes, you too.”

His teeth met your neck seconds after he tossed his phone on the table.

“So hard,” he whispered, his fingers moving faster. “Does this get you off, pretty boy?”

You moved your hips, seeking for more of his touch and Steve chuckled.

“Of course it does,” he groaned. “Your cock is throbbing against my fingers, so hard and hot...”

You moaned through your hand, feeling a droplet of precum leaving your tip.

“Still can remember when I fisted that pretty ass… You looked gorgeous,” he continued, and you felt as he moved a hand to his pants, trying to undo his belt without moving you. “All spread for me, tied to the bed,  _wrecked_. Makes my cock throb at just the thought of it. You came so  _hard_ , babe”

He took his hand away from you, and you pouted in frustration, letting out a surprised exclamation when he pushed you on the table and turned you around.

“Look at this,” he licked his lips, starting at your throbbing shaft, and you closed your eyes. When Steve slapped your skin, you opened them again.

“Steve,” you whined. “Stop teasing me. We don’t have time for that.”

He chuckled, and leant close to you, the tip of his tongue slowly moving from your base to your cockhead.

“Is that what you want?” he questioned.

“Yes,” you moaned in a whisper.

“Ask right, then,” he held you in his hand and you groaned.

“Please, suck my cock, Steve.”

Your jaw fell open when his lips wrapped around you, fully swallowing all at once.

_God Bless his lack of gag reflex._

“Fuck yes,” you growled, your hand moving to his hair and gripping his golden locks. “Fuck, I love your mouth.”

Steve moaned around you and you closed your eyes, pushing your hips against his.

You were  _too_ worked up. Being in his workplace, having him speaking those words to you and his talented fingers… It was all too much.

“Steve, I’m gonna cum,” you said.

“Hold it for me,” he pulled away, continuously stroking you. “Be a good boy.”

He moved his opposite hand to your ass, and at the same time he swallowed you again, his thumb touched your back entrance. Your mouth fell open as you tried hard to keep your sounds to yourself, his groans bringing you to insanity.

“Fuck, Steve,” ye pushed your hips against his, “Gonna cum, Steve. Please, let me cum.”

He didn’t answer, just sucking you harder and penetrating you with a finger, slowly fucking you.

You couldn’t hold it anymore. You  _needed_ to cum.

“You’re gonna cum for me?” he pulled away. “I can feel your ass squeezing my finger, baby, I know you need it.”

You only moaned, trying to move your hips to meet his strokes closer.

“Cum for me,” he finally said before putting his mouth back on you.

When the first wave of your orgasm hit you, he let out a long groan, and you only had time to cover your mouth with a hand. Steve drank from you with no hesitation, keeping his eyes on yours the whole time and standing on his feet when you started pulling away, overwhelmed by his continuous stimulation.

“Good boy,” he moaned, before taking your lips to his. You could taste yourself, and didn’t care the least. “Fuck, baby.”

You dropped to your knees, opening his pants and pulling his hard cock out, taking him in your lips in mere seconds and making Steve moan darkly.

“Y/N…” he fell down on his chair, spreading his legs. “Suck a delicious mouth, baby.”

You smiled at the praise, closing your eyes and moving your dominant hand to caress his balls.

“So good,” he moved his hands to your scalp, caressing your hair instead of pulling like you’ve done just mere minutes earlier.

“Just like that,” he growled. “That’s it, baby, don’t stop.”

His hips moved, thrusting his cock into your mouth as he moaned.

“Gonna...” he gasps. “Gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum in your mouth.”

You let out a moan around him, knowing he would enjoy it as much as you did.

Seconds later, you felt his spend touching the back of your tongue and swallowed him, his cockhead hitting the back of your throat. Your boyfriend rode his orgasm, and rested completely on his chair once he was done.

Gently, you closed his pants and his belt and sat on his lap. Instantly, he pulled you close to his chest, holding you tightly before he kissed you softly.

“You really should visit me more often,” he pointed, whispering against your cheek while caressing you back.

You chuckled.

“I try finding the time. Although this wasn’t exactly what I expected for our lunch break.”

He only smiled,

“If you’re complaining...

“Oh no, I’m not,” you interrupted him.

Steve laughed and kissed you again.

“Fine.”

You sighed.

“I gotta go,” you reminded him. He still had work to do, and you needed some sleep before your next shift.

“I know,” he kissed your temple. “Just stay here a little longer. Just a little bit.”

You closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Just five minutes,” you decided.

“Just five minutes.”


End file.
